


[Podfic] Every Angle by helens78

by fire_juggler



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Epic Bromance World Tour, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Charles is certain there's something between him and Erik, but Erik's not so easily caught.</p>
<p><b>Author's Notes: </b>For the triangle challenge at fan_flashworks.  Classifying triangles by the internal angles of each triangle, there are five types: obtuse (one angle above 90°), acute (no angles at or above 90°), oblique (no angles that are exactly 90°), right (one angle is exactly 90°), and degenerate (one angle is exactly 180°-- which makes it look a lot like a straight line).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Every Angle by helens78

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Angle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347921) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Recorded for analise010 for our wee exchange. Happy Holidays, bb! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to helens78 for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every_angle.mp3)

## Length:

00:13:50 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every_angle-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 13.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/every_angle-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
